¿Cuál era la razón?
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual todo el mundo siempre se quedaba encariñado con Veneciano?


Bueno… esta es la primera vez que escribe algo como esto y espero que me perdonen por los errores que cometa sobre todo si hago OCC

* * *

Era algo sumamente vergonzoso e inaceptable para el, ya no lo soportaba. ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual todo el mundo siempre se quedaba encariñado con Veneciano? Desde su abuelo Roma a Austria y ahora el estúpido de España. ¡Todo el mundo lo prefería! Y la triste realidad es que ya se había cansado de mostrar una sonrisa cuando en verdad quería llorar.

Después de todo era normal que al ser el mas que pequeño que él todo lo vieran como la cosa mas hermosa pero ese encanto debió de haber desaparecido hace años y no seguir cargando con ella.

De tanto haber estado reflexionando el pobre Romano callo exhausto. Al despertarse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala del español si no en su cuarto y abrigado por las sabanas. Lo mas posible es que la Belga, la única la cual le había dicho que era lindo, claro sin contar al pervertido francés, lo había encontrado y llevado hasta ahí.

Al poco tiempo empezó a buscar una posición mas cómoda noto que al lado suyo había algo que irradiaba calor. De inmediato su cuerpo se tenso al imaginar todas las posibilidades y sobre todo resaltando en las cueles el salía perdiendo brutalmente. No sabe de donde saco el valor para darse la vuelta y descubrir a aquel que se había atrevido a invadir su deliciosa y cómoda cama.

1…2…3 fue lo único que dijo para después taparse la boca con sus pequeñas manos para tratar de apaciguar los gritos que estaban atascados en su garganta. Quería brincarle, golpearle, echarle agua o cualquier cosa al tonto de su hermano por casi provocar que su corazón explotara a causa del miedo. Pero algo que le daba mas coraje era de como demonios había llegado ahí, no se supone que debería estar limpiando la casa del austriaco y al mismo tiempo dejar embobado al Sacro Imperio Romano y de momento algo cruzo su mente.

No sabia cual era la razón por la que pasaba, pero sabia perfectamente al momento de posar sus ojos en el cabello de su hermanito que si le jalaba aquel mechón que sobresalía seria la mejor opción como venganza, después de todo él sabia lo que se sentía al compartir el mismo punto débil que su hermano. Sin titubear alzo su mano derecha y tomo con delicadeza aquel mecho, en cuanto vio las primeras reacciones de sonrío y ahora lo sujeto firme mente. Como el sospechaba su hermano abrió abruptamente los ojos y con ellos le preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo iba a hacer y no se retractaría, no podía después de siempre estar a la sombra de el este era su momento de gloria y no lo podía dejar escapar. Pero empezó a maldecir en el momento que se dio cuenta que ya llevaba mas de 5 minutos de haber soltado el rulito que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que sus labios soltaron.

-Austria-san vino para hablar algo con España-nichan el cual nos lo topamos en el trayecto y además me dijo que era una buena oportunidad para pasar contigo pero cuando llegamos. Pero al momento de entrar te encontramos dormido apoyándote en la escoba ve- le respondía con naturalidad.

-Bueno… pero eso no explica porque estas en mi cama-

-Como estabas dormido supuse que te despertarías hasta el anochecer y como a esa hora nos iríamos y yo quería pasar un momento contigo me acosté a tu lado- le sonreía con un afecto que provocaba que lo abrazaras descontroladamente.

-Veneciano- le dijo prácticamente para si mismo ante las palabras de aquel que hace un rato envidiaba. Un enojo surgió inmediatamente al escuchar al austriaco llamar a su hermano para retirarse del lugar el cual el menor atendió inmediatamente. De inmediato repitió el camino que hizo su hermano momentos antes para ver como este salía de la casa de español junto con Austria.

-Vene…- no pudo terminar al tropezarse y salir volando por los aires y terminar cayendo en algo suave. Cundo recupero la conciencia se percato que en lo que había aterrizado no era nada mas que su hermanito y lo que provoco que de sus labios saliera un Chigi por grito fue le había plantado un beso a este.

Se miraron por unos momentos y se sonrojaron al máximo y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta para darle la espalda y no viera la vergüenza que lo invadía y se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¡Fusososo que cosa tan hermosa!- decía con emoción el joven de ojos verdes.

-España cállate, sabes que esto no es para que te pongas así-lo amonesto.

-Pero-

-Nada España e Italia vámonos que no quiero llegar mas tarde de lo establecido- termino para continuar su trayecto hacia la carroza.

Pasaron algunos momentos hasta que decidió ver de nuevo y vio como su hermano se iba y este lo miraba desde la ventana de su transporte y los siguió hasta que desaparecieran de su vista. Rápidamente subió a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, empezó a reflexionar los pocos minutos que estuvo con su hermano y sonrió. Y en ese mismo instante se prometió que lo protegería y no permitiría que nadie se le acercara con intenciones perversas.

* * *

Bueno la neta creo que no me salió y además nunca había escrito algo así pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Este fic es para .- de los foros dz ya que ahí participe en una actividad y como verán perdí y este es mi castigo x3. Espero que te guste mucho y si no llorare XD


End file.
